


Symbolik

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [34]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Language of Flowers, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wir schreiben den 1. Mai. Thiel demonstriert und Boerne besinnt sich auf andere Formen der Kommunikation. Eine Todesursache spielt eine Nebenrolle. Herbert kommt indirekt, Frau Haller direkt vor.</p><p>  <i>Letztes Jahr hatte er versucht Boerne mitzunehmen, aber das war ein Schlag ins Wasser gewesen. Boerne fügte sich einfach nicht harmonisch ins Bild einer 1. Mai Demo. Und die Maibowle hatte er auch verschmäht. Selbst schuld.</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/33099.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbolik

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Um Vera zu zitieren: das "ist wohl der Beweis dafür, dass man echt zu jedem Thema was schreiben kann. Und sie ist der Beweis dafür, dass es hilft, zu verkünden, dass man keine Idee hat." Wobei Veras [Freitag der 13.](http://veradee.livejournal.com/121462.html) doch noch wesentlich origineller geworden ist als diese kleine Geschichte :)

***

Thiel sah auf die Uhr. Oha, schon so spät. Nicht, daß sein Vater großen Wert auf Pünktlichkeit legte ... zumindest, wenn es um ihn selbst ging. Aber wenn er den Beginn der Kundgebung verpaßte, war er vermutlich doch sauer.

Er griff nach seinem St. Pauli Schal, denn für den 1. Mai war es noch ganz schön frisch draußen. Also dann, auf zur Familienfeier. Wenigstens gab es für seinen Vater nur einen Termin im Jahr, bei dem ihm die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes wichtig war. Dafür wurde er von Weihnachten und anderen Dingen verschont. Und eigentlich war so eine kleine Demo gar nicht so übel. In der Regel gab es auch Bier, und sein Vater hatte zuhause eine Maibowle angesetzt. Wenn er ehrlich war, mochte er den 1. Mai mit Herbert, auch wenn er ihm das nicht so direkt sagen würde. Im vorletzten Jahr hatten sie gegen Ende recht betrunken und unfreiwillig zweistimmig die Internationale angestimmt und dabei genau genommen ziemlichen Spaß gehabt. ... Er hoffte bloß, daß in Herberts Maibowle wirklich nur Waldmeister war.

Er war gerade auf dem Weg zur Wohnungstür als es klingelte. Boerne? Um diese Zeit? Der war am 1. Mai doch immer auf dem Golfplatz. Er öffnete die Tür und wich im gleichen Moment erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, weil ihm ein Sträußchen Maiglöckchen ins Gesicht geschoben wurde.

"Einen schönen 1. Mai, Thiel", erklärte Boerne fröhlich. "Ich habe den Fall gelöst."

"Was?" Er schob Boernes Hand beiseite. "Und seit wann bekomme ich Blumen zum 1. Mai?"

"Haben Sie mal eine Vase?"

"Eine-" Er unterbrach sich selbst, bevor er Boernes Frage wiederholte. Die Antwort war doch wohl klar - was sollte er denn mit einer Blumenvase? "Natürlich habe ich sowas nicht. Was war das mit dem Fall?"

Boerne kramte schon in seinem Küchenschrank, und Thiel sah nervös auf seine Uhr. "Boerne! Ich hab's eilig. Was war das eben mit dem Fall?"

"Ach ja, das alljährliche Thielsche Familienfest", kommentierte Boerne spöttisch, aber er ging nicht darauf ein. Letztes Jahr hatte er versucht Boerne mitzunehmen, aber das war ein Schlag ins Wasser gewesen. Boerne fügte sich einfach nicht harmonisch ins Bild einer 1. Mai Demo. Und die Maibowle hatte er auch verschmäht. Selbst schuld.

"Jaja ... ich weiß schon, was Sie von der Kundgebung halten, das haben Sie mir im letzten Jahr ja lang und breit erklärt."

"In Frankreich wird übrigens jedes Jahr mit Maiglöckchen demonstriert. Jedermann trägt zum 1. Mai Maiglöckchen im Knopfloch, seit den sechziger Jahren als Symbol des Klassenkampfs* ... aber dazu fehlt Ihnen die passende Garderobe oder vielmehr das passende Knopfloch." Boerne hatte inzwischen ein geeignetes Glas für das Stäußchen gefunden und stellte die Blumen auf den Küchentisch.

"Mir ist heute Morgen eine Idee gekommen, als ich auf den Kalender geschaut habe." Er zog eine Blüte aus dem Strauß und hielt sie Thiel unter die Nase. "Wissen Sie, was das ist?"

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. "Natürlich."

"Das ist ein Maiglöckchen, genau. Und wissen Sie, welche Eigenschaften diese Blume aus der Familie der Spargelgewächse noch hat, außer hübsch auszusehen und angenehm zu duften?"

"Nein, Boerne, das weiß ich nicht." Allerdings ahnte er so langsam etwas - die Maiglöckchen waren ganz offensichtlich eine Requisite.

"Dieses schöne Pflänzchen, das so harmlos aussieht, ist hochgiftig. Es enthält Cardenolidglykoside, die in ausreichender Menge Herzrhythmusstörungen bis hin zur Herzlähmung verursachen können. Ich habe die entnommenen Proben heute morgen darauf getestet, und ich kann jetzt mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, daß die Tote an einer Maiglöckchenvergiftung gestorben ist."

Er betrachtete die Blume in Boernes Hand. Wirklich schön. Und sah überhaupt nicht bedrohlich aus. "Ein Unfall?"

"Das glaube ich eher nicht. Die Bärlauchzeit ist schon vorbei, und das ist das einzige, womit man die Blätter verwechseln könnte."

"Mhm." Er sah von der Pflanze auf in Boernes Gesicht. "Danke"

Boerne lächelte.

"Ich muß jetzt aber wirklich ... trotzdem nett, daß Sie mir gleich Bescheid gegeben haben." Das meinte er ehrlich, denn die ungeklärte Todesursache hätte ihm sonst den ganzen Tag im Nacken gesessen, auch wenn er versuchte, nicht an die Arbeit zu denken.

Boerne machte eine schwungvolle Handbewegung. "Das war doch selbstverständlich."

Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen, weil er genau wußte, daß Boerne das weniger ihm zu Liebe getan hatte als weil er so etwas nicht den ganzen Tag für sich behalten konnte. Einen Triumph nicht sofort zu verkünden, das ging gegen seine Natur.

"Und selbst? Auf dem Weg zum Golf?"

"Korrekt erkannt, mein lieber Thiel." Boerne zögerte einen Moment. "Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß beim Demonstrieren."

"Vergnügliches Golfspielen."

Als Boerne gegangen war, um seine Golfsachen zu holen und selbst auch aufzubrechen, ging Thiel nochmal durch, ob er alles dabei hatte. Er würde fünf Minuten zu spät kommen, andererseits war das wirklich wichtig gewesen und Herbert würde das schon verkraften. Beim Gehen fiel sein Blick auf den Blumenstrauß und er steckte eine Blüte ein. Sein Vater kannte das Symbol vermutlich und würde sich freuen.

***

Als er abends nach Hause kam, hatte er eindeutig zu viel Maibowle getrunken und war entsprechend gut gelaunt. Er mochte den 1. Mai. Selbst das Wetter hatte mitgespielt. Als er durch die Tür trat, roch er sofort die Maiglöckchen, die die Wohnung mit einem starken Duft erfüllten. Sein Vater hatte sich tatsächlich gefreut und natürlich den französischen Brauch, Maiglöckchen zur Maikundgebung zu tragen, gekannt. Als er ihm erzählt hatte, von wem er die Blumen hatte, hatte er allerdings ziemlich irritiert gewirkt. Er hatte sich beeilt zu ergänzen, daß es dabei um einen Fall gegangen war, bevor Herbert auf dumme Gedanken kam.

Bei seinem Nachbarn war schon Licht aus gewesen, das hatte er von außen gesehen. Er setzte sich noch einen Moment in die Küche und betrachtete Boernes Mitbringsel. Merkwürdig. Das war das erste Mal seit seiner Scheidung, daß sich Blumen in seiner Wohnung befanden. Eigentlich ganz nett, irgendwie.

***

Der zweite Mai präsentierte sich in Form eines leicht zerknirscht klingenden Rechtsmediziners, der ihn informierte, daß es sich bei der Todesursache in ihrem aktuellen Fall doch nicht um eine Vergiftung mit Maiglöckchen gehandelt habe.

"Was denn sonst?" fragte Thiel überrascht. Boerne irrte sich nicht gerade häufig. Und wenn, dann gab er es nicht zu.

Statt einer Antwort hörte er nur noch etwas Undeutliches.

"Boerne ... wir sind noch nicht fertig!" Er haßte es, wenn sein Kollege während eines Telefongesprächs plötzlich mit Frau Haller oder sonst jemandem redete und ihn hängen ließ. "Boerne?"

"Ja?"

"Was denn nun?"

"Das habe ich doch gesagt - eine synthetische, dem Inhaltsstoff der Maiglöckchen nah verwandte Substanz. Wird in Medikamenten zur Behandlung von Herzinsuffizienz und bestimmten Formen von Herzrhythmusstörungen eingesetzt. Die Symptome einer Vergiftung sind dieselben. Aber ein Unfall wird jetzt noch unwahrscheinlicher - die Tote müßte versehentlich ein entsprechendes Medikament eingenommen haben, und das in deutlicher Überdosierung."

"Hm." Klang in der Tat unwahrscheinlich, vor allem da das Opfer in seinem persönlichen Umfeld seines Wissens nach niemanden mit Herzproblemen gehabt hatte. "Das heißt also, wir müssen jetzt nach jemandem suchen, der Zugang zu diesem Wirkstoff hat."

"Brillant geschlußfolgert", drang Boernes Stimme aus dem Hörer. "Sie sind ein wahrer Sherlock Holmes." Der Rechtsmediziner hatte sich ja schnell von seiner Niederlage erholt. Thiel ignorierte den Sarkasmus einfach.

"Eigentlich ist das besser so - an Maiglöckchen kommt ja jeder im nächsten Blumenladen ran."

"Oder im nächsten Vorgarten", stimmte Boerne ihm zu.

Thiel hätte beinahe gefragt, woher die Maiglöckchen stammten, die ihm Boerne gestern mitgebracht hatte, aber dann fiel ihm noch rechtzeitig ein, daß das nun wirklich nichts zu Sache tat.

"Also gut. Der schriftliche Bericht ...?"

"Folgt umgehend, sobald Alberich ihn getippt hat", erklärte Boerne prompt. "Apropos Alberich - ich muß mal nachsehen, was sie da draußen mit meiner neuen Leiche anstellt."

Das Klacken des aufgelegten Telefonhörers unterbrach ihn, bevor er sich verabschieden konnte.

***

Es gab zwar nicht wirklich viel neues über den Fall, aber er sah am Abend trotzdem noch einmal in der Rechtsmedizin vorbei. Im Obduktionssaal war nur noch Frau Haller mit dem Wegräumen der Instrumente beschäftigt. Er war ein bißchen enttäuscht, denn eigentlich hatte er erwartet Boerne noch hier zu treffen.

"Moinsen Frau Haller." Sie lächelte ihm zu und räumte weiter. "Ist Ihr Chef schon nachhause?"

"Der sitzt noch über dem Papierkram zu dem Vergiftungsfall", erklärte die Rechtsmedizinerin fröhlich. "Hat beim Kickern verloren, jetzt muß er den Bericht selbst schreiben und die unterschiedlichen Ergebnisse erklären."

Thiel grinste. Das war ja ein wirklich harter Tag für Boerne. Erst der Fehler und nun das. "Und, war er sehr schlecht gelaunt?"

"Wieso?"

"Na, weil er sich geirrt hat."

"Geirrt?" Sie lächelte. "Sowas sieht der Chef nicht als _sich irren_ an. Sondern als erste Arbeitshypothese, die er dank seiner überragenden Fähigkeiten widerlegen konnte."

Thiel lachte.

"Fairerweise muß man aber sagen, daß es wirklich nur eine erste Idee war", schob Frau Haller nach. "Er hat ja gleich beim Kontrollversuch festgestellt, daß es sich in Wirklichkeit um Flecainid** handelt."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Groschen fiel.

"Wann?"

"Wie, wann?"

"Wann hat er das gemerkt?"

Er konnte sehen, daß sie nicht verstand, wieso ihn das interessierte. "Gestern Morgen. Als er mich in aller Herrgottsfrühe an einem Feiertag in die Rechtsmedizin geschleppt hat, um seine These zu überprüfen, daß es sich um eine Maiglöckchenvergiftung handelte."

"Gestern Morgen?"

"Ja." Sie sah ihn prüfend an. "Ist das irgendwie wichtig?"

"Nein, nein ... ich war nur ... neugierig." Sie glaubte ihm das offensichtlich nicht so wirklich. Aber er war selbst noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den gestrigen Morgen vor dem Licht dieser Erkenntnis neu einzuordnen, um ihr das Ganze zu erklären. _War das wichtig?_

"Also dann, Herr Hauptkommissar." Mit lautem Scheppern wurden die Instrumente beiseitegeschoben. "Dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen schönen Feierabend."

"Ihnen auch", sagte er geistesabwesend. Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, steuerte er auf Boernes Büro zu. Immerhin war er ja seinetwegen gekommen. Er klopfte und trat ein, ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten.

"Moin."

"Ah, der Herr Kommissar." Boerne sah auf. "Was führt Sie zu mir?"

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, die Maiglöckchensache anzusprechen. Aber als ihn Boerne jetzt so arglos ansah und sich so offensichtlich freute, daß er vorbeigekommen war, verschob er das erst einmal.

"Haben Sie Lust auf ein Feierabendbier zum 2. Mai?"

Boernes Gesicht leuchtete auf.

Merkwürdig, wie wenig sich Boerne in solchen Momenten verstellen konnte.

_War das wichtig?_

Vielleicht ließ er das mit den Maiglöckchen auch einfach auf sich beruhen.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> * Was Boerne hier dezent verschweigt, ist die andere Bedeutung, die das Maiglöckchen und das Verschenken von Maiglöckchen in Frankreich hat (vgl. z.B. hier: [Karambolage](http://www.arte.tv/de/780746,CmC=780752.html)) Ich gehe davon aus, daß das für ihn mehr im Vordergrund stand als der Klassenkampf :)
> 
> ** Die Substanz gibt es wirklich, und man behandelt damit auch Herzrhythmusstörungen. Ob die Vergiftungssymptome die gleichen wären, weiß ich nicht. Und daß man die beiden Substanzen bei einer Analyse verwechseln könnte, habe ich frei erfunden - alle ChemikerInnen unter Euch schauen einfach mal weg ...


End file.
